Intonerism
Intonerism is the colloquial name given to the practice of the worship of the Intoners, goddesses of song who are considered to be Miracles, gifts given to humanity by the true gods. Summary While little is known about how the common people worship the Intoners, whether there were any temples or similar places of worship most of what is known about practitioners of the religion is from the soldiers who served in the Intoner Empire most if not all of them being men who were willing to give their lives to protect their goddess. History Drakengard 3 As of the The Intoner Resurgence, Intonerism really took form after the Utahime Five defeated Caerula and the other Lords of the Lands and as such liberated the continet of Midgard. The liberated people of the continent, free from tyrannical rule began to see the Intoners as miracles, gifts from the gods themselves, and as gods in their own right and began to worship them as such. Interestingly of all the Intoners, Zero was frequestly referred to as a demon rather than a goddess. It is not known if she is venerated at all in the religion. During the events of Drakengard 3 Zero encounters the soldiers fighting to stop her from reaching any of her sisters, showing that most of them if not all of the soldiers in the military seem to hold the Intoners as goddesses and it is to the point that it could very well be that to be a soldier one must be religiously devoted to their Intoner, or it could be that all the soldiers were volunteer troops who fight in part because of their religion. It is also revealed, mostly when Octa defects from Three, that disciples are also well known to those who practice Intonerism but it is never suggested by any NPC in game that they themselves are regarded as divine beings, simply as those who directly carry out their Intoner's will. Drakengard While the religion survived into the era of the Empire, it was considerably less influential than it had been previously, its only notabale reference being that the Cult of the Watchers had formerly been a group founded by Brother One as a way to honor and continue worship of the now deceased Intoner sisters. Ironically as seen in Shi Ni Itaru Aka, the Drakengard Manga, those who had been left to lead the original iteration of the organization, then known as the Church of the Angels, had been descendents of One himself whom he had slaughtered under the false belief that they were responsible for Red Eye Disease. Ultimately worship of the Intoners had been largely replaced by the worship of the Watchers by members of the Empire and by worship of the Gods in the Union. Legacy Intonerism did not go extinct however, as the Church of the Angels survived into year 1130, spreading its teachings and founding the Kingdom of Silicy, once again returning to its roots of Intonerism. On the otherside of the world The concept of the Utahime and Utautai lives on through the culture of Jourori, a form of traditional Japanese narrative music that tells a story. In year 1549 Francis Xavier travels to Japan to teach the way of the Church of the Angels, meaning that 551 years after the Intoners had first begun to worshipped as heroes in Midgard, their religion had survived their deaths and spread from Midagrd (europe) to Japan. Trivia *Intonerism is the longest lived of any of the 3 known in game religions, the other two being Catholism (which ended after The Great Disaster and the other being Worship of the Watchers which largely ended after the war against the Empire. Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Lore